Drama will always be around
by jparr26
Summary: Cody was heartbroken when Emmy cheated on him, she left the wwe, but came back two years later. What is going happen in their lives now.
1. Drama will always be around Chapter 1

Drama will always be around Chapter 1

**Cody, Randy and Ted don't belong to me, but Emmy does.**

"Randy, Ted, can I have a minute with Cody?" Emmy asked politely

"_Sure, but don't go hurting him." _Randy warned Emmy as he and Ted left the locker room

Cody turned away from Emmy, he could feel tears building and he didn't want to show his weakness

"Cody." Emmy said softly as she stepped closer to Cody to lessen the gap.

"Why?" was all Cody could say

"I never meant for it to happen, I never had feelings for him that way, it was on when I was in Cameron that he expressed his feelings." Emmy spluttered through tears, she knew that she had broken Cody's heart when he caught the pair.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I don't expect you to, but I do still love you and I am going to walk away and give you space. I have handed in my resignation." Emmy said through a fresh batch of tears.

Cody had tears streaming down his face when he heard that Emmy say she was leaving the WWE, it took all of his willpower not to forgive Emmy there and then.

Emmy closed the gap even further to Cody as she wrapped her arms around him, Cody could feel that emotions were getting mixed up and he wanted to tell Emmy that things were going to be okay.

Emmy let go of Cody and walked in front so that she could face him, when she saw that Cody was crying, it broke her heart more knowing that she had caused it.

Emmy gently kissed Cody on the cheek and walked towards the door, as she put her hand on the handle, she turned to look back at Cody and uttered the two words left to say

"Goodbye Cody." Quietly leaving her life in the WWE and a heartbroken Cody.


	2. Drama will always be around Chapter 2

Drama will always be around Chapter 2

**Again Randy, Ted and Cody don't belong to me, but Emmy does.**

2 Years Later

Emmy was considerably nervous, she had signed a new contract and being put back on the RAW roster. She knew how Randy, Ted and Cody were doing, even if she had no contact with her former colleagues. After several left and right's down hall passages, she found Stephanie's office and knocked on the door

"Come in." Stephanie shouted

Emmy nervously opened the door and faced the three people that she was hoping not to see. Randy, Ted and Cody turned around and realised that this was going to be awkward. Stephanie cleared her throat and began to speak;

"Now that you are all here, we are making Emmy the fourth member of Legacy, if and when a match is not going your way, Emmy is going to distract your opponents. We also want a romance angle with Cody and Emmy, which you will cut a promo tonight. Is everybody okay with that?" Stephanie asked, when she saw four nodding heads she dismissed the out of her office.

Emmy was heading back to the women's locker room when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her into an empty locker room. Emmy looked in to the eyes of Cody, but before she had time to respond, Cody was kissing her.

"What was that all about, last time I checked I was the one who broke your heart." Emmy said as she ended the kiss.

"I realised that I still love you and should have worked things through with you and not let you walk away." Cody said as tears that had formed were slowly trickling down Cody's face.

Emmy wiped away Cody's tears and hugged him, but know it would be a long process for Cody to trust her again.


	3. Drama will always be around Chapter 3

Drama will always be around Chapter 3

**Randy, Ted and Cody don't belong to me, but Emmy does**

Emmy and Cody had been back together for 3 weeks, but Cody was still hesitant to trust Emmy.

Cody was sat in the conservatory and Emmy in was sat in the reception room. Cody's mom came through to Emmy.

"I thought you would be out there with Cody." She asked very surprised that Emmy wasn't.

"He didn't tell you what has been going on between us?" Emmy asked

"No, what has happened?" Cody's mom asked

"I cheated on Cody, I'm not proud of it, but he needed time away from me so I went home. I came back in to the WWE after two years, but Cody is still hesitant of trusting me." Emmy said as tears filled her eyes.

Cody was stood at the door listening to what Emmy had said and caught the glance of his mother.

"Give Cody time, I know that you love him, but something like this doesn't go away over night." Cody's mom replied comforting Emmy.

"I would wait forever for Cody to trust me again. I love him so much that it breaks my heart to see him so upset." Emmy said through tears.

Cody, who had heard everything Emmy had said, could feel his heart break in two; he knew that Emmy had ridden the guilt train long enough.

"Mom, can you give me a moment with Emmy?" Cody asked his mom politely

"Sure, I am here if you need me." Cody's mom said as she left them both on there own.

Cody crouched down in front of Emmy who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Emmy, look at me?" Cody asked

Emmy looked in to Cody's eyes, she could see the hurt and pain inside.

"I do trust you Emmy, more than you know." Cody said with a falter in his voice.

"I don't deserve your trust Cody." Emmy replied before getting up and standing in the conservatory in tears. Cody slowly made his way to the door and lessened the gap between Emmy and himself; he gently wrapped his arms around Emmy and pulled her closer to him. Emmy froze but couldn't say anything; they both stood in the conservatory saying nothing until they had both gathered their thoughts together.


End file.
